


Back at the Barnyard

by aquacat



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Furry, M/M, Ram Camus, Wolf Tokiya, feelings are hard for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/pseuds/aquacat
Summary: Camus has grown used to the pesky wolf following him on a nightly basis. He was presented with two options every night: chase him off.Or let him in.
Relationships: Camus/Ichinose Tokiya
Kudos: 7





	Back at the Barnyard

Another uneventful day had passed on the farm, just as Camus had expected. The sun slowly sunk behind the silos, changing the sky from vibrant pink to inky black. Each member of the flock was counted as they made their way in from the sheepfold safely. Camus let out a sigh of relief after the last ewe hurried inside. 

“That’s everyone!” The farmdog brought up the rear, performing a little too eagerly for the ewe’s tastes. He did his job well, though, and Camus was satisfied with another successful roundup.

“Need anything else? Do you want me to walk you back to your barn?” 

“This will suffice, thank you.” Camus said. “Calm yourself down and rest up properly for tomorrow, Otoya.” 

Chasing off the farmdog was just part of the routine. Camus only had to snap at him a few more times before he finally scurried off to his own bed, leaving Camus free to retire for the night as well.

The cold air felt nice against Camus’ wool. Slowly, summer was fading away. It was only a matter of time until the autumn winds picked up. For now, though, things were so quiet, so serene, that he almost didn’t hear the old wood fence creak under the weight of a familiar silhouette. 

“Haven’t you wasted enough time watching me?” 

“Watching you play with the dog was actually rather charming.” 

A second, cockier participant in the nightly routine hopped from his place on the fence and stalked into Camus’ line of sight. Camus ignored the way Tokiya’s tail swished lazily behind him. He didn’t say another word as he continued his walk. He kept his eyes focused forward, but the wolf knew exactly how to get in the way. 

“An escort is hardly necessary.” Camus said. 

“Probably. But seeing you get inside safely makes me feel better.” 

“Why should you care, wolf?” 

“It sounds silly,” Tokiya admitted. “But I’ve grown very fond of you.” 

Camus cursed his legs as he stumbled. The wolf’s sudden declaration caught him off guard, and the way he chuckled just made Camus even angrier. 

“Looks like you’re getting clumsier too. Better to have me around to catch you if you fall.” 

Reacting would only encourage Tokiya further. Camus wondered how long it would take to chase him off this time as they neared the barn. He was almost in the clear. Simply closing the door on him was effective, but maybe giving the wolf a few choice words would do the trick too. It usually didn’t take much to get him out of his wool. 

“Something on your mind?” 

Camus shook his head and looked up at the barn. When had they arrived? How long did Tokiya plan on leaning against the door, staring him down?

“That is none of your business.” 

“Forgive me for prying, then. The silence had me thinking you were planning something.” 

Camus glared at him, and the wolf simply cocked his head, the smirk still clear as day on his face. 

“Why are you still here? You have followed me far enough.” 

“Call me selfish, but I find myself wanting more… Maybe you need a proper guard to help with your flock. Sure, the farmdog does a good job of chasing ewes, but I could do all that and more. I can chase him off too if he’s a bother.” 

“Right now, the only bother around is you.” 

“So cold…” Tokiya wrapped his arms around himself and shivered when a gust of wind disturbed his fur. “Almost as cold as the night air that surrounds... Sleeping in the hay in your barn would be much more comfortable than my den…” 

That’s what the wolf wanted. Camus was nothing more than his ticket to a warm place to sleep. 

“I can’t believe that a wolf lacks the skill to construct a proper den. How pitiful.” 

“You’re so cruel, Mister Ram.” Tokiya shook his head. “I might freeze out here.” 

“Begone, wolf. You are just wasting my time now.” 

Tokiya sighed, exaggerated and annoying like everything else he did. “Suit yourself. I’ll leave you to it, then.” 

Camus squinted and made sure that the wolf stayed true to his word. Tokiya sulked off without a second look back. The wind lapped at his fur, and Camus watched as he shivered yet again. He looked so… vulnerable. Not like the creature that pursued him when he was stuck in the fence. His confidence had all but left him, and Camus felt an uncomfortable tightening in his chest. 

Perhaps if he could handle having… relations with him, sharing a barn wouldn’t be unbearable. Maybe the newfound foundess Tokiya was experiencing wasn’t exclusive to just him.

“Will you be able to behave yourself, wolf?” Camus called. 

Tokiya didn’t turn around as he shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to find out for yourself.” 

“Ridiculous.” Camus scoffed, loud enough for the wolf to hear. “Hurry inside before I change my mind.” 

Tokiya peeked over his shoulder. “Well, if you insist.” 

Camus didn’t have time to regret his decision; the wolf was quick on his feet. He bounded back to the barn, stopping at Camus’ side. 

“Shall we?” Tokiya’s paw found its way to the small of Camus’ back, and he guided them into the barn. Allowing himself to be handled like that was still foerign for Camus, but the wolf was on his best behavior. How long would the charade last, he wondered. 

“It’s nice in here,” Tokiya said. His eyes scanned the area and rested on the pile of hay Camus resided in. “It looks warm.” 

“You should make yourself comfortable. That is why you came here.” 

Tokiya hung back and watched as Camus adjusted the clumps of straw that had strayed from his nest. Once Camus was satisfied, he settled down and waited to see what the wolf’s next plan was. 

“Ah… alright then.” Tokiya spotted a patch of hay near the door and started towards it. Camus raised an eyebrow. Was he being serious? 

“You complain about being cold, yet you choose to sleep in the draftiest part of the barn.” 

Tokiya paused. “Well, I figured I shouldn’t overstep my boundaries.” 

“Honestly.”

The boundaries had been pushed long ago. Why was the wolf growing shy after all of his efforts? He always seemed to come undone right when he should be going for the kill. Instead he looked like any other herbivore Camus had met. Meek and quiet, staring down at his paws, looking lost and horribly out of place. 

“Come here, wolf.” Camus gestured towards an empty spot in the hay. Tokiya’s ears perked up at the proposal, and Camus would have laughed at his tail wagging if it hadn’t looked so ridiculous. 

“What a generous host.” His tone didn’t fool Camus. As Tokiya settled himself next to Camus, his tail sent hay flying everywhere. “Sorry about that…” 

“I wouldn’t expect a wolf to know how to act in a barn.” 

“I’m willing to learn.” Tokiya said. He curled up in a small ball, taking up barely any space at all. Such a large creature should have been more pronounced. “I meant what I said about guarding your flock. Maybe the ewes wouldn’t want a wolf getting friendly with them, but I’d help you any way I could.” 

“Are you certain that is what you want?” Camus asked. “You have always excelled in watching from afar. The flock does not need another guard front and center. It needs someone who can catch problems before they are given a chance to happen.” 

“You think so?” Tokiya’s tail was moving so fast Camus could hear it thump against the ground. He was no better than the farmdog he was so fond of speaking down upon. 

“If you don’t believe in yourself, then you are dumber than I thought.” 

“Excuse me, then. It’s nice to hear it from someone like you.” 

Camus sighed and rolled over to face the wolf. The smile that greeted him was genuine, unlike the frustrating smirk he was so accustomed to. The way his rough features softened was rather endearing. 

A particularly rough gust of wind crashed against the side of the barn. Camus pressed himself against Tokiya, catching him completely off guard. 

“You said you wanted to stay warm. It will be hard if you huddle up on your own.”

Tokiya’s tail was flat out obnoxious at that point. His paws shook as they hovered over Camus’ side, but he surprised Camus when he finally allowed them to settle against his wool. 

“Sorry, sorry. If you wanted to steal my heat, you should have just told me.” 

What a frustrating, stupid wolf. Camus wasn’t going to fall for his paltry and frivolous attempt at charming him. He could see right through his lecherous demeanor. His soft fur was comforting, though, and his scent was something that Camus found quite calming. They had been much closer in the past, but the intimacy in that moment was something entirely new that Camus decided to cherish. 

“I’ll do my best, Camus. You can count on me to protect you.” 

“I haven’t guaranteed anything yet.” Camus spoke into his fur. “You will have to prove yourself as a strong defense and a gentle guard to the flock.” 

“I won’t disappoint you. Just give me the chance, and I’ll show you what I can do.” 

Camus closed his eyes and allowed the wolf to curl around him. As annoying as his efforts had been in the past, they showed Camus that he was serious. Maybe it would be nice, having someone else around to help ease his burdens. 

The two rested in silence after that. Nothing but the howling wind and their soft breaths could be heard as Camus slowly drifted off, enveloped in the warmth of his new companion.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC OF THE DECADE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO and happy belated birthday camus!
> 
> This is kind of a sequel to "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" which is. Basically what started this whole thing. Anyway still obsessed with cool and pop animals set..... still obsessed with ramus and wolf tokiya.... what else is new........ big thanks to my pal for being the best beta ever, as always. Hope you liked it!!!!!!


End file.
